Illusions
by inogirl13
Summary: This came to me...I don't know when...but I think it's got an understated funny to it. Shikamaru and Chouji put an interesting spin on an old game.


Illusions

By: inogirl13

Rated M for suggested themes

* * *

You helped them ditch training; what a beating you got for their asses. "Stupid Shika, stupid Chouji, stupid Asuma, stupid me for agreeing! I don't even know why they wanted to skip! They aren't sick!" You grumble on the way home for a shower and a nap. Asuma had pushed you as hard as his original three students would have worked…had they ALL been present. But you wouldn't complain and Asuma congratulated afterwards.

Now you are sweaty and tired; all you want is sleep, but your unrelenting teammates demanded that you visit their apartment at six. You check your cell phone.

"One new voice mail" it reads. Aggravated that anyone bothered you, you roll your eyes as the message plays. It is Chouji, "Hey Ino. Can you come a little early? We're getting anxious." A burst of laughter was distantly heard. You curse aloud as the door jingles open. You find your to your bedroom and run the water for a shower. "I have to act happy; they can't see me weak and…sweaty…" You stay in the for what seemed like forever, but when you emerge, it is only 4:30. Your car is in the shop, so you might as well walk. You dress and leave, not paying attention to what is being put on.

About halfway there, you realize you are dressed poorly. Your purple nail polish is chipped. In a car mirror, you see that your hair is tousled like you just orgasmed and your lips are bare, but still plump and kissable. You are wearing a tight Nami Tamaki 2006 world tour tank and a pink and white plaid shirt. The edges of it are frayed and tattered. Your air walks are chewed up, no thanks to Akamaru at Kiba's sweet sixteen, but it's late to turn back, so you strive on.

As you enter, Chouji smiles and hugs you while Shikamaru sighs at a round green table in the room, lurking in the shadow of the small apartment. His eyes glint at you and a quick smug smile flashes your way. It sends chills up your spine. Chouji directs you to the green table and you sit down across from the two boys. They both hold a devious grin. You giggle, "What?" Shikamaru holds up a deck of cards, but Chouji speaks, "We want to play poker." You are slightly angered at this, "That's it!?" You hold your composure. They blink slowly and gulp. "Well, I don't know the…technical term…" starts Shikamaru. "Strip poker!" Chouji blurts. You are slightly flattered and agree. "They'll be in their boxers before the night's out," you think.

* * *

1:00 AM

* * *

You're down to your tank and underwear. You never lose at poker and here you are, almost stripped, surrounded by two fully clothed men. You can't help but get a tingly feeling down there by the thought of all the sexual things that could arise. You've had a few drinks and have been known to get delusional when intoxicated. You feel a hand trickle up your leg conveniently avoiding where you really want the hand. A moan escapes your lips followed by a scream of pleasure. Then, the sleep deprivation hits you.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

You wake up with a monster headache, but you are comforted by a strangely soft pillow. When you sit up, you realize your head was on Chouji's stomach and your legs rested on Shikamaru's lap. Shika is only in boxers and Chouji is only in a t-shirt. You are fully naked but a blanket covers your "parts". You teammates are asleep as you survey the room. The poker table is filthy and empty alcoholic drink cans randomly lay about. Looking closer, four used condoms lay on the coffee table. As you piece it together, a silent scream echoes in your head. You hit Shikamaru with your foot. "What the—" You clamp his mouth shut so as not to wake Chouji. "Did we have…sex!?" Your words are whispered but tight. Shikamaru nods. "Wha—all three of us!?" He nods again and chuckles.

* * *

Meh ending…

If you want to fill in what happened sexually, be my guest. I'm not good with X-rated stuff. Not my forte…Review?


End file.
